


His Holiness

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background: Set after the war, follows books, until the next generation start school. After which, Harry and Draco are both divorcees. Both openly gay. George, gives, Harry a stern talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Holiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. Sorry, slight Snape bashing. Background: Set after the war, follows books, until the next generation start school. After which, Harry and Draco are both divorcees. Both openly gay.

Harry was irritated, and wanted to vent. He pushed open the shop door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, dodged the crowds and worked his way to George's office.Knocking and entering before a reply came.

George was sat behind his desk, quill in hand and paperwork spread out across the top. He looked up and smiled at Harry, "Harry, what a surprise." George greeted kindly.

Harry huffed, George wasn't helping him remain mad when he was being so nice.

George stared at Harry for a moment, "Spill. What's up?" He asked amused, clearly Harry was bottling something up.

Harry uncrossed his arms, "I'll tell you what's up. Your new friend had the nerve to try and apologise, to me."

George put his quill down and glared at Harry, "And, what did you say?" He asked seriously.

Harry was oblivious to George's change in tone, "I told him where he could stick his fucking apology. What else would I say!" Harry snapped.

George stood, pushed his chair back and walked around his desk. He was now a few paces away from Harry. "You hypocritical sanctimonious twat." George retorted, shocking Harry into silence.

George continued, "How dare you. How dare you not accept his apology. He wasn't asking to be friends, he's trying to change and become a better person..."

Harry snorted, "Leopards don't change their spots." Harry defended his actions.

George laughed, "There you go again with your double standards. You know I always wondered why you gave Albus his ridiculous middle name..."

"Snape was..."

"A fucking wanker. A wanker that is responsible for me being short one ear. Yes, he helped you. Yes, he was a spy. Yes he was brave. I get that. He's a good person, but the man was still the worlds biggest ass-wipe." George replied voice rising.

George stepped closer to Harry, "My point is, Snape was a fully grown man. Who bullied eleven year old children. Who held grudges for something you couldn't change. You won't forgive Draco..."

Harry screwed his face up at George calling Malfoy by his first name.

George noticed and emphasised the name again, "...because _Draco_ was a bully to you at school and a death eater. Yet, he was just a child. A confused, scared child. Admittedly he was a fuckwit in the early years, but he's changed. Unlike Snape who continued to be a bastard to children, because the girl he liked was dating the bloke that bullied him."

Harry stared unsure how to react, George rarely lost it like this.

"Which brings me to your dad, don't give me that look. Your dad was a school bully, but because he was on the _right side_ – it's breezed over. People conveniently forget that. Yet Draco, because he was a school bully, but on the _wrong side_ – it's unforgivable. It's shit, is what it is."

"He's a death eater, he..."

"Yes, but I repeat. He was a child...A CHILD. Snape was a fully grown man, who chose to join Voldemort. Draco joined for many reasons, not one of them was because he wanted that life. Let's compare shall we?" He said dangerously.

Harry didn't dare argue, George was on a roll.

"Snape was an adult, Draco a child. Snape was a bully, tormenting eleven year olds. Draco was a bully, tormenting kids his own age. I think that in itself is disgusting, an adult taking every opportunity to humiliate you. I get Draco did the same, but Snape was forgiven, yet Draco isn't?"

George carried on ranting, "Snape never changed, never changed his opinions or attitude. Draco stopped being a bully, has realised he was the worlds biggest twat – is trying to make amends. Snape was a death eater by choice, Draco wasn't. Snape was brave – I get that, I do. But you try and tell me that Draco wasn't brave for living with that lunatic, and Merlin knows what else. Snape helped you in the war..."

He paused and looked at Harry pointedly, "Didn't Draco help you? I'm sure you .told me he pretended to not know it was you when you were caught by the snatchers. Even though you told me, you were sure he knew it was you. Didn't you also say, when you took the wands from him, he put up little fight and you suspected he wanted to help, wanted you to escape!"

Harry's mouth fell open, he did say that...but, but...

"Again didn't you tell me that Draco lowered his wand on the Astronomy tower, he wasn't going to kill. He's not a killer. Snape killed people – yes it was what Dumbledore wanted – but he's still a killer, Draco isn't. Before Snape decided to become a spy, I'm sure he carried out many hideous crimes. Snape gets pity because he lived a lonely and isolated life. Which is exactly how Draco lived, and is still living."

Harry felt like such a bastard, everything George was saying was true. But Malfoy, was Malfoy.

"You know what, Snape is a death eater bully, and so was Draco. Yet one gets forgiveness, the honour of having one of, Harry Potter's, child named after him, gets a pass because he was on the right side all along, and is classed a war hero. The other still gets called Death Eater Scum, still gets spat at, gets turned down for jobs he's over qualified for. Has to deal with calls from Hogwarts weekly, because other students think its okay to pick on his son because of his actions. He..."

"Okay, I get it." Harry cut in, feeling wretched.

George gave Harry a deadly look, "Good. Because I love you Harry, I really do – you're family. But, don't you dare try and make me feel bad for giving Draco the forgiveness he deserves. Don't you dare tell me who I can, and cannot be friends with. You're entitled to carry on being a bastard, but just know you're being one."

Harry remained quiet. George walked back to his desk, sat down, picked up his quill, "Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of doing the accounts when you rudely interrupted." He dismissively said.

Harry was stunned into silence, he left the office and walked on auto-pilot. His feet took him to the nearest bar, where he ordered a large spirit.

George put his quill back down and sighed, Harry could be unbelievably dense. It was a sad sort of affairs, he knew Draco well.

They were close friends, he also knew Harry well – and George knew they both fancied one another. Snape's story was sad, tragic, and romantic. He loved Lily Potter, his patronus was a Doe! A fucking Doe. Yet, Harry was completely blind to Draco's unrequited love for him. Draco had his own tragic love story, similar to Snape's.

George decided to fire call Draco, see if he was alright after Harry's refusal to accept his apology.

No answer.

George made the decision to finish his accounting, then he would stop over at Draco's place.

Harry spent the best part of two hours drinking very strong spirits. He had to do something, George was right, "I'm a bastard." he muttered to himself, standing and stumbling up the road.

Draco was just finishing up a letter to Scorpius, when a knock sounded at his door. Then a more persistent, urgent knock immediately after.

He strode to the door, opened it to find, Potter.

Draco crossed his arms, trying to create a barrier between them, he still felt vulnerable after Potter refused to accept his apology.

"M-mmalfoy." Harry struggled to greet him.

Draco summarised rather quickly that Potter was drunk.

"I'm a ba...ba..."

"A sheep?" Draco retorted.

Harry frowned, the simple joke being too much for him in this state.

"Come in...um I mean can I?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "If you must." He replied, stepping back to allow Potter to stumble in.

Harry shut the door and tried to focus on Draco, "I'm a fucking wanker!" Harry blurted.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Yes. But what has that got to do with you being intoxicated in my house?"

Draco watched as Potter frowned, as if Draco should be able to read his mind.

"I'm sorry." He slurred.

Draco was the one frowning now, "Pardon?"

"I said I am sorry. Sorry for being a fucking dickhead to you, when you were trying to apoalo...apollllo, to say sorry to me."

Draco was proud that he managed to keep his smile off his face – Harry was wasted.

"Right. Okay, now that's off your chest you can go." Draco coolly ordered.

Harry shook his head, a little too violently and reached out to steady himself by gripping onto Draco's shirt. "Argh, not good." Harry chanted repeatedly.

They stayed in limbo, Harry hanging his head, gripping Draco's shirt, trying to stop himself from being sick. Whilst Draco stared at the back of Harry's head, trying to not relish being this close to him.

Harry snapped his head up and locked eyes with Draco, "I think I've drunken too much." He admitted amused.

Draco gave a small smile in return, "Indeed."

"Look, Maffffloy." he frowned at his mistake, "Mofloy..." Harry huffed, "Look. I did a lot of thinking after George ripped into me..."

Draco tilted his head to hide his grin. George was truly a good friend.

"It made me stop. Stop making excuses, stop pretending, stop denying. I just looked deep within myself, and was truthful to myself for the first time in a long time." He confessed.

Draco sensed the seriousness in Harry's tone, he stepped back so he could look at Harry properly.

"It's about time I was honest with you, too." Harry declared as he gripped the back of Draco's sofa to steady himself.

Draco waited in silence, he was intrigued.

"I didn't want to accept your apology, because I couldn't." Harry announced.

Draco wasn't any the wiser. At the look of confusion on Draco's face, Harry tried again.

"I couldn't, because I was scared, frightened. I thought it would be better to not accept it. That way I could continue to delude myself. Convince myself we're not friends, that we hate each other, that I don't like you." Harry explained openly.

Draco didn't want to misunderstand Harry's reasoning, he needed to know exactly what Harry was trying to say. "Go on." He prompted, taking advantage of Harry being drunk, and having his barriers down.

"If we're not friends, I can keep you at arms length. I can pretend you're nothing to me. I can deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Draco asked hopeful.

"With us...you...everything!" Harry answered frustrated that Draco wasn't getting it.

"I was worried. I thought if I accepted your apology, everything would change. We'd be friends of sorts – I knew if I did that, it would be the straw that broke the camels back. All my carefully constr...con...built walls would fall. If we were pleasant to one another, if we stopped in the street, made eye contact, smiled at one another – I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore." He drunkenly admitted.

Harry stumbled and caught the sofa to stop himself from falling as Draco hit him with a sobriety spell.

"What the fuck?" Harry complained, feeling horrendous, but sober after that awful spell.

Draco watched him coolly, "You were talking nonsense. It was obviously the drink talking." Draco replied, he couldn't listen to Potter tell him everything he had always wanted to hear.

Harry stood tall, straightened up and let go of the sofa, no longer needing it for support.

"Nothing changes. Everything I said..or was trying to say, still stands." He bravely put out there, watching Draco intently.

Draco remained silent, he had no idea how to respond to that. He was still dealing with Potter's earlier refusal to accept his apology. So he didn't speak, just watched Potter, waiting for him to talk.

Harry's confidence was slipping away in the face of Draco's silence, "I know it seems like I've done a sudden turn around. Really I haven't. I've always been...not necessarily attracted to you, as I didn't know I was gay in school, but I was definitely drawn to you. Always you. Borderline obsessive. I thought if I accepted your apology, our lives would become more entwined – and that scares the hell out of me."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What changed? This morning you told me to stick my apology, you said..."

"I was pushing you away, by doing what we always do around one another – lashing out. But George gave me a stern talking to, and after I sat and thought about everything, I realised I had no reason to keep you away. My only one was me being scared, well fuck that – I don't do scared." He joked.

Draco gave a half hearted chuckle, still unable to register that Harry was telling him that he wanted to...to... "What exactly were you scared of? Us being friends, or..." He left it hanging open.

Harry stepped closer, "Definitely the 'or'. For me, I know it is, all, or, nothing when it comes to you. It's either refuse to accept your apology, to continue to avoid you, deny my feelings – have nothing to do with you. Or, it is everything...that is, if that's an option...because well...it takes two...and..."

Draco grinned, "Harry, shut up." Draco playfully said around a smile, as he closed the gap between them Kissing Harry squarely on the mouth.

Later that evening there was another knock to his door, Draco huffed, he was wearing a dressing gown and nothing else.

He would have continued to ignore the door, but he heard George shout through, "Open up ferret face."

He laughed and opened the door. George scanned his appearance, wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Was worried about you, but I see you've found a way to deal..." George didn't finish his sentence, he stared over Draco's shoulder, his mouth hanging open for a fraction of a second, before it morphed into a wicked grin.

"Alright, Harry." He greeted smugly.

Harry blushed, his hand blindly trying to find something, anything to cover his exposed manhood. His hand brushed a lampshade, he snatched the lamp up and placed it in front of himself.

"George." He replied, as calmly as he could.

Draco was trying to hold in his laughter, George's face expression was making it difficult.

He and George had the kind of friendship, where there were a lot of inside jokes, poorly concealed amusement, and it took one look from either of the, to the other, and they would be cracking up.

"I see you're...otherwise engaged. See you tomorrow, yeah. Bye ferret face, bye scarhead." George grinned and left happy for his two friends. Laughing as he walked down the path, he could hear Draco cracking up, as soon as he had called Harry, scarhead.


End file.
